Preparation For Staff Promo
Here's some useful tips in becoming promoted into a few new staff members of ANY wiki: Preparation for Discussions/Chat Moderator If you really want to be one, then try to up your game and show the rest of the new users who's editing boss! In preparation to become one of these, you must try to impress the staff. You must be especially important-looking, because this will be your first actual staff promotion. Here's what's ideal: # Get your profile looking sharp! '''The advice here is to be known first. Add an avatar that expresses you, and then make an honest edit to your profile card. Your own Websites, Social Media, Birthdate, Occupation, Hobbies, Gender, and other information will help add appeal to a moderator. Then, go ahead and add pictures, media, and some of your text to your profile down below the card. This shows that you're excited to help out, and shows an extra on what your hobbies/wishes are. # '''Edit that Edit, Chat that Chat! '''Like the old saying goes, walk the walk, talk the talk...lets go wiki style. Rank up your edit game by making quality edits to each page you do, and then respond to the latest messages and blog posts you find to increase your edits and social status. Don't be afraid or shy, but do read commentary rules and the manual of style first before delving right into editing and talking. # '''Make a Statement. '''Try to get attention by doing good things. Maybe get over rank #10 in the badge extension leaderboard, or try to get yourself famous in the hot live chats and in Latest Wiki News forums! However, try not to be infamous, because that just leads to a downwards spiral. The best and easiest way to get famous is to constantly add new articles to the wiki, and notice the page amount get up higher and higher! Just think that it was partly your help. The Recent Wiki Activity can be exploding with your username as well! # '''Act Formal. Whenever speaking in text, always act formally and try to look serious...not naive or goofy. This will make the staff think you are trying to help them out and that they should take you seriously, which is good for you. # Make a Serious Blog Post. Try, when you have the courage, to think up of a project that would help collaborate and bring users together. With what only powers you have as a regular user, you can get people to help too. If you get the staff impressed, maybe, just maybe they'll accept. Keep tweaking your project representation until the staff accepts, even though it may take years. The blog would be a hotspot of constant shaming, but one day, you'll get an upvote. Always work on that project, and do whatever you can to protect it. Make sure it works, and you'll be leader in no time! # Show Moderator Promise. '''Although you shouldn't mini-mod (telling people what not to do on a forum even though you aren't a Textbox Mod yet), try to observe the commentary rules. DO as you should and soon you may get praised for your obedience. Also, you should report any spammers or vandals that disobey commentary rules, which gets you one step closer to being a Textbox Mod. # '''Make a Resume When Ready. If there's a declared spot open, try to follow the application format and be as pleasing as you can. This will help get you more chances at promotion. There you go. Doing all this and keeping it up for a month may help you get promoted. Preparation for Content Moderator This is a usually skipped step-up of Textbox Mod. This is when you are in between of an Admin/SYSOP and Textbox Mod, and you get all of what you had as a Textbox Mod, but with a little bit of SYSOP powers. This will usually be your second promotion. Do these to get here: # Wait Patiently. Try waiting for a while, after a week without editing, to see if the staff miss your quality edits, reports, etc. If so, come back as soon as possible with a raging storm of quality edits, new additions, and reports. The staff will be glad you came back from as seven-day dormancy. Just don't quit if you are keeping an edit streak for the wiki love badges. # Show Content Moderator Promise. If you are already a famed moderator, use that as your advantage to report pages, mark them for protection/deletion, or anything to get you rolling. This has a good chance of helping you. Great! There really isn't much for this, and usually people skip this step. It usually goes with Admin Rights, so you might want to do these things while trying to get to be admin. Preparation for Administator/Admin/SYSOP/Dictator Yes...these have many names...including Dictator. However, it doesn't really sound nice, and in reality, there's only one dictator per realm. Anyways, these people are powerful, and are just a step under Bureaucrat. Here's what you have to do: # Already Have Extra Rights. Don't even believe that you'll ever be an admin if you don't have other rights first. This will be bloody and stinging painful to your resume. Only try resumes on this as a Textbox Mod or above. # Get Extreme Edits Counts. Edits look really good to your profile card, and to you, so try to get in quality edits, including formatting and a bit more media or information, and BAM! One quality edit was served to those who tried proving you as a worthless user (this shouldn't ever happen though, anything less than total respect to anyone means that you must report it). Getting edits to about 500-1,000 is good for the resume. # Get the Okay from a Bureaucrat! Make sure the one and only famous bureaucrat knows that you are up to the challenge. Don't ask about it first, just wait. Be respectful, or you'll suffer the mighty wrath that comes from deep inside them (they're called Tyrants as well, just don't call them that in front of them). Make sure to be extremely careful about asking, because YOU SHOULDN'T. Wait for them first. # '''NOW FOR THE RESUME! '''After getting the Bureaucrat's attention and permission, make a resume in a blog post. This can make others think you are up for the job. # '''Early Users! '''Just on notice, some of the early users and joiners on this wiki that messaged on Cooler88986 (founder)'s message wall gets these rights, as well as some extra bureaucrats. This is not in play anymore after PokemonUser37's message and our founder got stressed and deleted this way. This is a fun notice to make you wonder ;) Doing these things in a short amount of time seems like a bit of a stretch, but it works out well if you show ever flowing amounts of enthusiasm for the wiki's progress to go up. You'll be a Dictator - Admin in no time! Preparation for Bureaucrat/Good Tyrant These guys are sometimes called "Good Tyrants" for a reason. They also produce "good tyranny" over the wiki. These people have complete control, unbound by their own rules they set for lower users. They make all of the final important decisions and such. We cannot really get you anything here, but it takes a lot of time and effort. There can only be one Bureaucrat per wiki, and the rights must be transferred to another user through request from The Ultimate Staff of FANDOM Wikis. Don't even think about doing this ever, because it usually causes a hassle and a rage for people swarming with ideas, questions, hacks, comments, and anger. Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Edit Help